This invention relates to an elliptic cylindrical baffle assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly that, in a preferred embodiment, is adapted for use with an optical system having an optical axis and a field of view.
In very sensitive optical systems, such as the one for which this invention has been adapted, it is essential to shade the entrance pupil from interferring sources that are outside the field of view, and to maintain the blackbody radiation of the housing below the threshold sensitivity of detector members of the optical system by keeping the housing cool.
Current practice is to use baffles and a housing that are black and, therefore, diffuse. However, since black surfaces are good absorbers and emitters of radiation, such surfaces have the inherent disadvtange of requiring elaborate cooling techniques which, in turn, put strain on power supplies and weight.
I have eliminated this prior art dilemma with my unique elliptic cylinrical baffle assembly; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state of the art.